


Fancy Dinner

by irphanfic



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: Dan and Phil celebrate the end of their ''Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire'' at a high-end restaurant where the desserts are the best thing.





	Fancy Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Number 7: That's Hot! Hot! Hot!

_7\. That’s Hot! Hot! Hot!_

Their Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire was finally over. Crazy months of almost daily shows all over UK, USA and even Australia were finally over and it was time for Dan and Phil to relax a bit.

On their first week at home, they laid in their bed for hours, catching up on shows and watching some of the movies they hadn’t had the opportinity to see yet, only getting up to make some popcorn or if the bathroom was necessary, ending the days under a bundle of sheets and blankets with amazing sex.

After that week of regaining energy, Phil suggested they went out and treat themselves to have a fancy dinner, as he had stated, “just because we deserve it, Dan, that’s why”. So, they made some reservations at a high-end restaurant, managing to have a private booth for the two of them, giving the fact that they were still not out in public yet.

“Wow, you look… wow.” Phil’s words died in his mouth as he saw Dan appear from their bedroom all dressed up in black slacks that showed his ankles, a patterned white shirt that fitted him just right and neatly styled curls that were hiding a bit of his forehead. Just, perfect.

The characteristic rosy patch on Dan’s cheek expandinded as he heard Phil become speechless, also taking a moment to eye up and down his boyfriend’s attire; almost identical to his, just with a bit more touch of colour that expressed his personality in the best way.

“Thank you, but you don’t look so bad yourself, mister” Dan joked, offering his hand to Phil, who took it and brought him into a sweet kiss.

Many compliments and a few more kisses later they finally made it to the restaurant, just two minutes fashionably late. Hand in hand, a waitress guided them to their dim-lit up space where they would be having dinner, handing them a menu so they could decide on what they would be having.

Along with cocktails, plates of different foods kept coming in and being taken away, both enjoying feeding eachother different starters as they stared into the other’s eyes, appreciating the romantic enviroment that the restaurant provided.

It was dessert time now and they had brought up Dan’s plate first, a proper slice of cheescake with berry jam along with some vainilla flavored ice-cream. It looked delicious.

“Can I try?” Phil almost begged as he spotted the cake. Dan chuckled but gave Phil a bite since his dessert was taking longer to prepare.

Just as Phil finished savouring the cheescake, the waitress came with his appetizing white chocolate coulant. As soon as they were alone again, Phil grabbed his spoon and dug in, bringing the melted sweet choocolate not realizing he had done a huge mistake.

“Ah! That’s hot! Hot! Hot!” Phil struggled to say with the burning piece of coulant still in his mouth, trying to swallow it as fast as he could.

Once Phil had managed to eat it, he spotted Dan’s concerned gaze.

“It was like melting lava! Now I know why they call it chocolate volcano!” Phil complained, pouting a bit. He could still feel the burn in his mouth… Phil tried to take a sip of his cocktail only to be disappointed when he found his glass empty.

A bit upset Phil turned to Dan to ask if he could grab a bit of his cold cheescake again to try and calm the burn, but instead he found the brown eyed eating his vainilla ice-cream instead of helping him.

Phil was about to complain when he found Dan’s lips on his, instantly asking for entrance that he gladly granted, suddenly feeling the vainilla ice-cream touch his tongue, calming the burn immediately, enjoying the sweetness and coolness of it, moaning into the feeling of so many sensations all at once.

“Better?” Dan asked in a whisper after they separated, Phil still a bit dazzed from the kiss.

“Um… maybe a bit more of ice-cream wouldn’t hurt, you know?” Phil said innocently, grabbing his spoon this time and pick up a bit of the vainilla flavored dessert and bringing it to his mouth first before pressing their lips back together, repeating the passionate kiss from just seconds before.

As much as Phil would have enjoyed his white choocolate coulant, he enjoyed Dan’s skin a hundred times more.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a drabble challenge on my tumblr [irphanfic](https://irphanfic.tumblr.com/post/164794699877/drabble-challenge-1-100) and I'm making it a series here, so if you wanna prompt me anything just click on it and ask for it!


End file.
